


All Yours (UF!Sans x Reader) (Fluff with Implied NSFW)

by SonicaSpeed123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd Person, Awkward Sans, Fluff, Insecure sans, Insert your own character, Other, Practically every ship honestly just add a dif character in your position, UF!Sans, Underfell Sans, gender neutral reader, sans x reader, sub!sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicaSpeed123/pseuds/SonicaSpeed123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little blurb. I sketched out the idea, but decided it was too dialogue-oriented to make a real comic. So hey. Take it.  Let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Yours (UF!Sans x Reader) (Fluff with Implied NSFW)

He definitely seems uncomfortable. He's refusing to look into your eyes, and he's trying to avoid touching you more than he has to. You pull back a bit, so you're not laying on top of him anymore. He makes a sound of slight confusion at the sudden separation.

"What's wrong? Do you want to stop?"

"n-no, it's just..." he blushes, "i don't, uh, bottom very often. it's not you, don't worry..."

It's a relief, but he still won't look at you. 

"You might like it. If you don't, I'll stop. It's nothing permanent, Red."

"i know, but... it means a lot, to give yourself to someone else completely like this. practically suicide where i'm from."

That stings. But you remain encouraging in your tone, "Don't you trust me?" He turns his head and locks eyes with you, widening his own.

"o- of course! you're the only one i'd give everything to! i've just... never done this before."

"Never done this before? Are you-?"

"n- no, i'm not a virgin-" he glances to his side again, sweating a little, "i've always been on top, though."

You bring a hand to his skull, almost forcing him to look you in the eyes. At first, he's surprised, but he almost leans into your hand once he realizes what you are doing is supposed to be intimate.

"Sweetheart, I'll never do anything you don't want. I know that stuff like this can be dangerous for you, but it's important that you break out of your shell a little."

He tries to look away again, but your hand doesn't let him.

"right. you're right." His expression changes. His eyes flutter closed and he relaxes into the bed. "you'll be gentle? promise?"

"Of course."

"okay... i'm all yours, baby..."


End file.
